


Box and all

by Narutakki



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, My english sucks, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutakki/pseuds/Narutakki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr. I'm just posting all my things here now.</p>
<p>Answer to the prompt: "Harry taking care of Peter when he's sick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box and all

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly but I liked the prompt!

It was Saturday morning and the sun was shining. A perfect day for a walk, do some exercises or even read a good book to relax.

And Harry could be doing anything, from going to travel to some place where he could be alone to work with the researches that have accumulated during the week at Oscorp. However, what the Osborn was doing was filling a glass of water in the small kitchen of Peter’s home as he considered try his culinary skills and risk making a soup.

Peter Parker was sick. Fever, chills, sneezing, red nose and snot. Harry did not particularly like seeing his best friend in that state, but he would keep the photograph he took at the exact moment that the other sneezed. Peter’s face was priceless.

Aunt May had called the night before and said that Peter wasn’t well, asking Harry to check her nephew during the day, even though by phone. Recently, the woman was practically giving her own blood to be able to continue paying the bills, working in a hospital and in a diner, not having time to even breathe.

Harry tried to offer help sometimes, but it was in these moments that he realized from whom Peter had inherited his stubbornness; May simply claimed he was doing too much by finding time to visit.

So, after looking at his schedule and seeing that nothing seemed important enough, the Osborn took his car and made the path already knew by heart, stopping right in front of the Parker’s house.

May was walking out the door and, with a smile and many “thank you for coming!” she let him in, saying where the medicines were and promising to return until lunchtime.

And everything would be much easier if Harry were not dealing with Peter Parker, because, really, insisting that he wasn’t sick and trying to get out of bed every five minutes was starting to make the Osborn lose his already short patience.

"Peter, I swear, if you don’t stop and lay down I’ll make you swallow this medicine, box and all" - and he was serious, which made the brunet sink back on the pillow and sigh loudly. 

"All right, fine… It’s just, you know… I don’t like to be here doing nothing while you have to take care of me and…" - he had to stop to cough a little, feeling his entire body ache.

"Hey, it wasn’t you who said I was lazy and should do more than blow dry my hair in the morning?" - Harry smiled, handing the cup of water and the medicine to Parker - "Guess I found something to do, at least today" 

Peter laughed, swallowing the pill before drinking half of the water, almost choking in the process.

"In fact, I was thinking about cooking something, what do you say?" - the Osborn asked, taking the glass with one hand as he helped the brunet to cover himself with the other. 

"Oh man, no, please" - Peter nearly whimpered, making Harry laugh in a mixture of outrage and amusement - "Remember what the fireman said that time: no fire for you two" 

"We were kids, Parker, I’m sure I can handle a stove this time" 

When Peter gave him a look, Harry tried to fake a serious expression, failing miserably.

"I refuse to believe that you, great Harold Osborn, came near a kitchen in the past five years if not to eat what was already cooked" - the brunet commented as he settled on the bed, unable to stop smiling.

"I can start now"

"Nah-ah, not in this house; aunt May would kill you" - said Peter, feeling his eyelids heavy, the medicine starting to take effect - "Still… Thank you for being here and stuff"

Harry ran his fingers through the unruly brown hair, seeing as Peter went into a deep sleep

"I’ll think in a way for you to repay me later" - and he was serious.


End file.
